Evergreen
by 1LostFan
Summary: PostFinale. I'm gonna take this moment, and make it last forever. I'm gonna take this night, and make it Evergreen. Jate. Or course.
1. Crossroads

**A/N: Alright gang here we go again! This time the time is post finale, I really want to explore and get deeper into, maybe even the origin of the Others. But its still Jate of course! Haha, well you'll see where i'm going with this once I stop babbling! **

"Yeah come say that to my face buddy!" The dimpled Southerner was thrown into yet another dark room, and as far as one could hear, he said those words through his gagged mouth. He fell to the floor as the cellar door slammed shut. He winced in pain as he slowly tore out his hand out of the tight restraining bonds. After both were free he quickly took the cloth out of his mouth and untied the ropes around his legs. Finally being free of everything holding him down, he reached out and felt around the darkness searching for a wall. The light beneath the door grew dark as a shadow lingered on the opposite side. Sawyer stayed quiet hoping whoever it was would pass. Just then the door opened and a greasy, dirty, tattered clothed man threw in a woman, and she landed right at Sawyer's feet. The door closed again as the woman drew a hard breath from behind the gag. As Sawyer bent down to help her up, he then noticed the identity of his new roommate. The young woman was Kate. Quickly, he took of the ropes that tied her as she backed away from him at once.

"Kate, hey its me Sawyer." he said reassuringly.

She immediately relaxed and threw her arms around him "Sawyer! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, they just knocked me around for a bit and threw me in here. I don't even know where we are." Sawyer answered looking around the still dark room.

She didn't say anything for moment as her mind tried to wrap around the whole ordeal "Where's Jack?"

* * *

"Sit." Zeke gestured to the Doctor, he was more thrown down then actually sitting by his own will. The room was lit by a florescent lights, with long and cold cement walls. Their were 3 of the Others standing behind and holding our hero down as Zeke took off the bag that was hastily thrown over his head. He gazed around, tired from the beatings and the long walk that it took to get to where he was now. His eyes traveled around the room and down at the needle that was set in front of him as he met his captor's glare.

"What do you want from us?" he asked still tried but strong and full of determinability.

"Its really quite simple. I just need you to answer a couple of questions truthfully and to the best of your knowledge. But I must warn you Jack if you don't do what we say you will get hurt and I really don't want that to happen. As i'm sure you don't either. Now, shall we begin?" Zeke said smiling.

Jack sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zeke grabbed a folder to the left of him as he flipped through his notes "A couple of days after you landed here, you began to feel somewhat annoyed didn't you? Everyone asking what they should do with the water, what they should do with the dead bodies, what they should do with that non speaking woman who stared off into the ocean all day. It must have been frustrating. After all, they do look up to you as a leader don't they? You never asked to be but they did it anyway. Then, you saw someone in the trees didn't you? Someone you've seen before?" the captor asked.

After Jack didn't answer, Zeke gave a look to the man standing behind Jack. Suddenly Jack pushed forward as the man sent a painful shock threw the Doctor's body. He let out a groan as the pain continued to seize through him then finally stopped.

"I didn't want to hurt you Jack. Just answer my question."

"YES. I saw a man in the tree's." Jack answered breathing hard.

"And who did you see?" Zeke asked firmly.

"I saw...my dead father." he admitted.

"Good. And you continued seeing him through the day and even into the night. Did he say anything to you?" Zeke asked again.

"No." Jack answered.

"What happened after you found the caves and the fresh water? What did you find there?" the strange man pushed.

Jack didn't answer again. He didn't want to tell him what he found, or what he did after. He couldn't tell him or the whole reality of it all would hit him like a fright train.

"Jack tell me what you found." Zeke asked again angrily.

All our hero did was shake his head.

Zeke got up quickly, grabbed the needle off the tray, filled the needle up with red liquid and shot the toxin in his veins.

Incredible amount of pain pulsed through him, his eye lids grew heavy as he quickly passed out onto floor.

* * *

The lights flickered on finally filling the dark room. "Its about time." Sawyer replied. The room the two were in seemed to be somewhat of a containment room. Bars covered up the tiny window as nothing but a couple of chairs cluttered up the empty room. Everything, to the ceiling to the floor was white. "How are we going to get out of here?" Kate replied feeling the urge to run from this prison cell almost to much to handle.

It seemed like hours that the two were trapped in the "crazy house" room. Sawyer seemed to be in some sort of a staring match with the ceiling as the door opened again.

"Here. Its all I could bring you i'll try to be by later and bring you some water." Alex appeared and as quick as a flash gone. But left on the ground near the door a plate full of bread and 2 bottles of water. Sawyer and Kate ate it fast and were gratefully for the strength that was restored.

* * *

"Wakie wakie Doctor Shepherd." a female voice spoke to him as Jack awoke fast from his sleep. His eyes adjusted as the woman came into focus.

"Who are you?" he asked shakily still trying to get his bearings..

"I'm Juliet."


	2. Hold It and Keep It Alive

**A/N: Thank you lostfox, jimmy-barnes-13, Foxy4ever, Nathay, and onetreefan for reviewing. And of course thanks to everyone who read it. Okay this might be a little over teen but not really a lot. You'll see what i'm talking about soon enough. Alrighty next chapter time...**

"_Wakie wakie Doctor Shepherd." a female voice spoke to him as Jack awoke fast from his sleep. His eyes adjusted as the woman came into focus._

"_Who are you?" he asked shakily still trying to get his bearings.._

"_I'm Juliet."_

He sighed making himself try to register his surroundings, suddenly noticing that his hands and legs were chained to the cold metal chair. His head felt heavy as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Where's Kate and Sawyer?" he said weakly.

Juliet smiled " Thats just like you Jack, always thinking of others before yourself."

He didn't acknowledge her comment as he blink his eyes open, still drowsy from the now wearing off toxin.

"Just let them go, I'll do anything you want, they don't deserve this... especially her."

"As much as I want to take you up on that offer, I'm afraid we have other uses for them." Juliet said sympathetically.

"What kind of uses?" Jack said finding himself getting angry.

She didn't answer and instead said "Their going to be fine."

"Get me out of these chains." he said forcefully, the chair rocked as he moved around uncomfortably.

"Those chains are for my protection." Juliet said suddenly.

Jack stopped wiggling and looked up at her oddly "What?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him "We can talk about that later. Right now I need you to help me with something."

"With what?" he said harshly.

She put a hand on her forehead and pushed back the hair that fell on her face "I'm not here to hurt you Jack."

"Then what are you here for?" he replied.

"Theirs a man just down the hall. He's seriously injured, I think they said he had some kind of...well I don't know what its called he's just really hurt and we-- I need your help." she said sadly.

Jack can tell by her expression that this person was very close to her, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. But he couldn't get away from the facts that were layed out in front of him, he was chained up, and who knows what kind of condition Kate and Sawyer are in, so right now thats all that mattered.

She kneeled in front of him so he was now eye level. Her hair, blonde that came up to her shoulders, and her eyes were brown with a small glint of sorrow deep within. "I need you to trust me Jack."

He gave her a sharp laugh "And why the hell should I trust you?"

She stared at him for a moment "What can I do to make you trust me?"

"Free her." he said quickly.

"I told you, I can't do that." she replied plainly.

Jack considered his options "Then let me see her."

Juliet sighed and stood at her full height and paced the floor, thinking if over. "That will make you trust me?"

"No. But its a start." he replied.

She knew she would regret it but she answered "Alright. But I have to leave the chains on. They won't let me take them off until you've agreed to help us."

Jack ruefully nodded.

"Okay. Hold on. Don't you go anywhere." she said with a small smile.

Jack looked at her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Then, she left and he was soon alone. He looked down at his chains and wondered what he would say to her.

--------------------------------------------------

Kate's head was in her hands as she tried to remain her usual strong self. She fought to hold it together and not break down in front of the Southern friend. Sawyer was doing some thinking himself, as he watched the beautiful brunette in front of him almost on the verge of tears. No news on Jack's whereabouts was taking a toll not just on Kate but on him too. And strangely enough Sawyer now considered the good Doc has a friend. Not like the kind of people he thought were his friends back in the "real world", but as a friend that helped people without gaining anything in return, and that forgave complete asses anyways. Jack was a good man threw and threw, and Sawyer knew it. Which is why he was always pissed off at him most of the time. Not only did Kate go all weak in the knees for that sort of thing, but because Jack was the kind of man that he wanted to become. And unknowing to Sawyer, he was already on his way there. _Damn._ He thought _Now I'm getting all soft._

The door opened and two men came in quickly and pulled Kate to her feet.

"Hey! Get you hands off her!" he yelled trying to push the men away, but he too was soon held back by more people grabbing him. Sawyer threw punches and he took them too, but he was soon defeated as Kate was led out struggling.

She kicked and pulled at the men who had her as she was dragged down the hall. She slapped one of the men who got to close, and he said "Now now be nice Katie or we won't take you to go see your precious Jack." After he told her that she no longer put up a fight. They came to the door and came face to face with Juliet.

"10 minutes." Juliet told her.

Kate nodded and walked into the room. She let out a gasp but was quickly covered by her hand over her mouth. She felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes as she stared at the man looking down at the floor who didn't seem to notice she had come in yet. Her heart broke as she her gaze went to the chains holding him down. She took a step closer "Oh an Kate," Juliet said at the entryway, Kate stopped but didn't bother turning to her, her eyes were permanently glued on the gorgeous man in front of her "Don't make it harder for him then it already is."

And with that the door was closed leaving her alone with him. She walked slowly up to him, not sure of what to say. Or if she could speak at all. As she walked closer, she went over everything she _could _tell him. Tell him how she didn't mean it when she told him she was sorry about the kiss, that everyday they spent together was the happiest in her life, and lastly, how she truly feels about him. Or she could, quite simply, jump into his lap and kiss him senseless. Just thinking about that last one gave her a shiver.

She came up to his side as she chocked out "Hey Jack."

He looked up quickly straining to see her at his side for his movements were limited. She noticed and kneeled in front of him. He smiled at her "Hey Kate."

It was a good thing she was in fact kneeling, for her knees grew weak when he said her name with that smile.

"How are you?" she asked even though it was an idiot question.

"Well, considering these." he answered shaking the chains. "What about you? Did they hurt you?"

She smiled at his concern, but of course he always did care "No they didn't. All they did was throw me and Sawyer in a room. Jack, what did they ask you?"

"I can't remember, something about my father... the next thing I know, I wake up with these chains on with Juliet asking me to save someone close to her from dying."

She nodded "Are you going to do it?"

After a couple of moments he answered "I don't know."

"Well at least your thinking about it. You wouldn't be the man you are, if you didn't."

She looked into his eyes and something inside her snapped.

"Kate I..." he began when he was cut off by what she was doing.

The need to touch him became to much and before he knew it she was straddling him. "You what?" she said low, her lips close to his.

How he wished the chains were off "I...um..." he stuttered noticing her nearing lips.

"You?" she urged on, running her fingertips lightly across his chest.

"What I want to say is that..." his mind ceased to think when her mouth came up to his ear lobe, she tugged at it ever so gently, placing small, but slow tantalizing kisses down his neck. He moaned so quiet that she barely heard it. But it was enough to spark her and take his lips to her own. He was lost in her hungry kiss for a moment when he pulled away. A look of disappointment flashed over her face.

"Oh no no sweetheart I want this more than anything believe me. But, I need to tell you something."

"What is it baby?" she asked concerned, thinking the worst.

Just then the door opened and Juliet walked in, with a glare at the brunette. "Getting comfortable I see."

Kate cursed to herself and climbed off of him.

"Come on Kate, its time to go."Juliet said and motioned to the exit with her thumb, not taking her eyes off the doctor who also seemed disappointed that she was off of him too.

Kate threw Jack a look and walked out of the room, hoping that if she didn't fight they would let her see him again.

Juliet looked annoyed by the other woman and walked out herself to have a talk with her.

"I thought I told you not to make it hard." Juliet barked.

Kate turned to face her, she was already a couple of steps away, being escorted by the two same men who took her to begin with.

"Excuse me?" she replied, well aware of what she said.

Juliet stormed up to her "I told you not to get into his head!"

"Listen, Juliet is it?" Kate snared, Juliet nodded once "What I do with Jack is absolutely none of your business." Kate said simply.

"Oh see that's where your wrong. He is my business now, and every time you tell him something that isn't the truth, it clouds his judgment. I can't let that happen." Juliet said angrily.

Kate laughed sharply "What is it that you think I'm lying to him about?"

Juliet took another step closer "He loves you, its written all over him. But the question is, when its time for you to choose, and he tells you that he does indeed love you, which by the way I have no clue why he would with someone like you, I'm curious as to what you will say in return." Juliet prodded.

Kate smiled and shook her head "I wouldn't lie to him about something like that. Oh and that feeling that he has for me, it goes both ways."

Juliet was tempted to give her a punch right across the face. But instead said "Get her out of my sight!" she ordered the men and walked away fuming.

Kate smiled smugly and was soon back in the room with Sawyer. Sawyer asked her questions of where she went but when she told him she was with Jack, he stopped asking anything and continued to hold his head where a newly formed bump was.

Kate took a seat on the cold cement with her back to the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. She smiled big _Did he call me sweetheart? _

_Back in Jack's holding room..._

His mind traveled back, _Did she call me baby?_


End file.
